Generally, the use of cloud based applications (e.g., enterprise public cloud applications, third party cloud applications, etc.) is soaring, with access coming from a variety of devices (e.g., desktop and mobile devices) and a variety of users (e.g., employees, partners, customers, etc.). The abundant diversity and accessibility of cloud based applications has led access security to become a central concern. Typical security concerns in a cloud environment are unauthorized access, account hijacking, malicious insiders, etc. Accordingly, there is a need for secure access to cloud based applications, or applications located anywhere, regardless of from what device type or by what user type the applications are accessed.